Winchester's
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Sinopse: Aqui é um espaço para o passado, alguma histórias de Sam e Dean, talvéz bobas, mas que podem fazer todo sentido para aqueles que realmente sentem.
1. Capítulo 1 – Caixinha de Música

**Capítulo 1 – Caixinha de Música**

O Winchester mais velho estava sentado no chão do quarto de hotel, brincando com seu último e velho carrinho. Ele fingia ser um piloto de carro de corrida, que ultrapassava qualquer um e ninguém conseguia vencê-lo.

O seu irmão casula, que estava em um berço improvisado, se apoiava nas grades e ria com os efeitos sonoros feito pelo seu irmão. Dean sabia que ele era tudo o que seu irmão mais novo precisava, mas seu pai era quem deveria cuidar dele. Ele estava atrasado, de novo, sua barriga já estava roncando alto.

O pequeno Sammy o olhava com olhos grandes e interrogativos, quando Dean parou de brincar.

- Cansei Sammy. Essa brincadeira não tem mais graça. – ele ouviu seu estomago reclamar – Caramba! Estou com fome, e você Sammy? – o pequeno somente sorriu.

Dean chutou o carrinho para um canto do quarto para poder tirar Sam de dentro daquela espécie de caixa, mas o carrinho bateu em alguma coisa fazendo um barulho oco e chamando a atenção de Dean.

O loiro se aproximou da caixa em que o carrinho batera e observou cuidadoso, afinal, seu pai disse que ele teria que ter cuidado com tudo o que tinha naquele quarto, ele não poderia mexer em nada. Mas aquela caixa era diferente, e tinha algo escrito nela.

Dean se abaixou ainda com cautela, Sam soltou um pequeno grito infantil, Dean se virou e olhou o irmão, Sam rui.

_Bebês!_ Dean pensou.

Dean pegou a caixa e limpou a poeira que o impedia de ler o que estava escrito na pequena caixa. Dean espreitou os olhos, rezando para saber quais eram aquelas letras, ele só tinha 6 anos e meio. Ele sorriu, conhecia algumas letras, então começou a pronunciá-las em voz alta.

- M – U – S – I – C – A - Dean enrugou a testa e olhou Sam, esse tinha seus olhos bem abertos. – Musica. – concluiu Dean sorrindo para Sam. O bebê gargalhou e se balançou segurando na grade do berço improvisado.

Dean andou até ficar do lado do irmão, se sentou no chão e abriu a caixa. Várias fitas com nomes escritos em suas laterais. Dean começou a olhar algumas, mas nada lhe diziam, sua experiência em ler não era muito boa.

Sam que olhava o irmão atentamente se balançou no berço e deu um grito infantil agudo. Dean o olhou e ele sorriu mais.

- Você quer ouvir Sammy? – o moreno gargalhou e se balançou. – Ok, vou colocar. – Dean pegou uma das fitas por sorteio, foi até o pequeno e velho toca fitas de seu pai e colocou. Uma introdução de guitarra anunciou que começava uma música, o menor se balançava e Dean fingia ser um pugilista profissional. Ao som de Eye Of The Tiger – Survive, os irmãos se divertiam. As faixas musicas eram todas do mesmo estilo de música, Dean se esqueceu que estava com fome, e Sam apenas sorria e se balançava no berço.

A primeira fita acabou e Dean se abaixo para pegar a próxima, na lateral dessa fita, Dean reconheceu o nome de sua Mãe. Ele ficou parado olhando o nome enquanto era observado por seu irmão. Dean se encaminhou para o toca fitas e quando ia colocar a fita para rodar, a porta do quarto de abriu.

- Pai! – Dean correu ao seu encontro e John o abraçou, com Dean no colo John se aproximou do pequeno Sammy que dava seus pequenos gritinhos.

- Pai, to com fome. – Dean anunciou e John ergueu o saco com o hambúrguer e fritas.

- O que estavam fazendo? – Dean olhou para o pai com culpa, John percorreu o quarto com olhos e parou na pequena caixa no chão.

Até tinha me esquecido disso. – John falou e colocou Dean no chão, deu play no toca fitas e sorriu ao perceber a música que tocava. A solo de guitarra de _Long, Long Way From Home – Foreigner._


	2. Capítulo 2 – Aniversário

**Capítulo 2 – Aniversário**

A noite mal dormida dentro do Impala fazia efeito agora. O mais novo dos Winchesters tentava se espreguiçar, mas as juntas dos braços reclamavam de mais. O banco traseiro não era mais tão confortável como a dois anos atrás, afinal ele crescera, na verdade hoje ele estava completando seu 12 anos.

Sam saiu do carro e olhou ao seu redor, ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava ou que fazia em um lugar como aquele. O campo se estendia a sua frente, o lado bem lá na frente parecia mais um pântano. Sam olhou para os lados procurando por alguém, mas nem Dean estava por perto.

Sam voltou para o carro e viu um saco com seu nome escrito, o menino sorriu, alguém tinha lembrado de seu aniversário. Sam pegou o saco e o abriu, seu sorriso se desmanchou ao perceber que era apenas seu café da manhã acompanhado de um bilhete e simplesmente dizia: Já volto. A letra com certeza era de Dean.

Sam passou a manhã dentro do Impala ouvindo música, temendo que algo de errado estivesse acontecendo. Como podem deixá-lo sempre de fora de tudo? Ele sabia que seu pai tinha que caçar, sabia que Dean o apoiava, mas não entendia o por que de ele não poder ser normal. Ele não quer entrar para o "negócio da família".

- Acorda Sammy! – o moreno que cochilava levou um susto. – Que isso? Está devendo? – Dean falou rindo do irmão.

- O que aconteceu? Onde vocês estavam? – o pequeno Sam estava furioso, ele não gostava nem um pouco de ser deixado de fora.

- Vem, sai daí. O pai quer te ensinar uma coisa. – Dean falou com seu rosto sério, Sam não respondeu apenas obedeceu.

Ao sair do carro ele pode ver que encima do capo do carro se estendia um pequeno arsenal de armas. Sam franziu o cenho em desgosto, sabia que esse dia chegaria, ele evitava ao máximo. Tanto evitou que, infelizmente, o maldito dia chegou no seu aniversário. Irônico.

- Vamos lá Sam. – John disse ao segurá-lo por trás e segura a automática na direção certa.

Mais um tiro, mais um erro.

John bufou e olhou para o céu que agora estava laranja. Eles passaram a tarde toda ensinando Sam a atirar. Sam sem poder questionar ou simplesmente dizer não, se sentia derrotado, irritado e triste. Esse não era o seu melhor aniversário.

- Mais uma vez Sam. – John disse, Dean estava a observar tudo. Seu olhar duro para a face do irmão menor.

- Mas, pai...

- Mais uma vez Sam! – Sam trincou os dentes, mirou no alto, apontou a arma e armou gatilho. O furo da bala passou bem no meio do alvo.

- Satisfeito pai? – Sam lhe deu a arma e andou em direção ao lago que ficava ali a frente. Sua raiva ainda estava presente. Como seu próprio pai se esquece de seu aniversário? Como isso é possível?

Sam tentava se lembrar mais uma vez de sua mãe. O que aconteceria se ela ainda estivesse aqui com eles? Seria diferente? Completamente diferente!

- O que foi aquilo? – Dean perguntou em um tom calmo, Sam não o olhou.

- Um tiro. – Dean soltou uma lufada de ar e encarou Sam.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você Sammy, mas tenta entender. É o nosso trabalho temos que...

- Entender? – Sam o interrompeu – Entender que meu pai se importa mais com o trabalho do que com os próprios filhos? Entender que não podemos ser pessoas normais? O que eu tenho que entender Dean? Que voe é o preferido por que você o obedece sem dizer nada?

Dean continuou encarando o irmão mais novo que o fitava com olhos encharcados. Sabia que poderia ser muita coisa para Sam, assim como foi para ele, mas ele superou e Sam também superaria.

Sam encarava o mais velho esperando por uma resposta, mas não a obteve. Dean abriu a jaqueta e retirou um pequeno embrulho. Sam seguia os movimentos do irmão com uma pequena luz no peito. Seus olhos se tornaram esperançosos e cautelosos. Dean o entregou o embrulho e sorriu sem graça. Sam sem pegou o embrulho com suas mãos tremendo. Era o que ele pensava que era?

Sam abriu o embrulho e seus olhos brilharam, Sam olhou Dean que ainda tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Sam.

- Feliz Aniversário Sammy. – Dean falou abraçando o irmão mais novo.


	3. Capítulo 3 – 4 de Junho

**Capítulo 3 – 4 de Junho**

- Anda Sam, já está pronto? – o loiro esperava o irmão menor perto da porta de mais um quarto de hotel fuleiro.

- Já estou indo. – Sam saiu do banheiro colocando sua jaqueta de couro, parecida com a do irmão e saíram porta a fora.

- Está animado? – Dean falava enquanto dirigia um carro que pegara no estacionamento – ele devolveria depois, é claro -, o sorri no rosto de seu pequeno Sammy era brilhoso. Impossível não se animar com a felicidade do pequeno Winchester.

- Muito. O papai nunca nos deixaria fazer isso. Obrigada Dean. – Dean não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Ele queria ter um 'pai' para poder fazer o que ele estava fazendo com Sam. Ele jurou para si próprio que não privaria Sam das coisas que ele sempre quis fazer, mas não podia. Sam era importante demais.

Dean parou em um campo amplo e vazio. A noite estava escura, mas transmitia a sensação de festa. Afinal, era quatro de junho. Dia da independência, Sam não poderia perder isso por nada. Não poderia deixá-lo trancado no quarto. Não hoje.

Dean desceu do carro e pegou a caixa de fogos de artifício. Sam o olhava, só faltava pular de alegria. Sam assim que viu a caixa correu até o irmão e o ajudou. Dean fechou a porta mala e Sam colocou a caixa no chão um pouco afrente de onde o carro estava parado.

- Preparado? – o loiro perguntou tirando o isqueiro do bolso.

- Sim! – Sam sorriu e pegou um artifício, apontou o pavio para Dean, ele ascendeu e ergueu o artifício acima da cabeça, Dean seguiu o irmão pegando mais um artifício. Os fogos explodiram e em jatos direto ao céu, explodindo em milhares de faíscas logo depois.

Sam olhava os fogos com brilho nos olhos, estava grato por Dean estar fazendo isso por ele. Queria se seu pai estivesse ali, mas sabia que isso era impossível naquele momento, ele tinha ouvido a conversa da noite anterior. Um lobisomem estava perturbando aquela cidade pacata. Sam espantou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e olhou seu irmão. Sua fortaleza, seu segundo pai. Acima de tudo, seu melhor amigo.

Dean percebeu que estava sendo observado e olhou para Sam, ele tinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto. Não pode evitar de sorri. Sam veio ao seu encontro e o abraçou pegando Dean totalmente distraído. Ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Obrigada Dean. – O pequeno Sammy falou e pegou o isqueiro da mão do irmão mais velho. Se dirigiu até a caixa de fogos e ascendeu alguns pavios.

- Cuidado Dean, vai explodir! – os irmãos sorrirão e esperaram até os fogos começarem a serpentear no céu, as faíscas caiam envolta de suas cabeças como uma pequena garoa. Sam abriu os braços enquanto rodava. Dean ria da inocência de seu irmão.

Dean amava seu irmão mais que tudo. Não queria aquela vida para ele, mas tinha que obedecer as ordens de seu pai. Ainda não conseguia entender direito a obsessão, mas suportaria tudo ali ao lado de seu irmão, não poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Ele era tudo o que ele não poderia, de jeito nenhum, perder.


	4. Capítulo 4 – Hoje é Natal

**Capítulo 4 – Hoje é Natal**

O mais novo dos Winchesters andava de um lado para outro, tentando arrumar a pequena árvore que ele achara perto da lixeira, fora do hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Seu irmão saíra a exatamente três horas e seu pai estava com problemas com um certo monstro que ele preferiu não saber. Na verdade, ele quase nunca se interessava nos casos assombrosos de seu pai.

Depois de algum tempo arrumando e improvisando enfeites para pequena árvore improvisada de Natal, Sam colocou a mão no bolso e sorriu sentindo o pequeno volume que ali continha. Uma pequena surpresa para o irmão mais velho.

Sam se sentou no sofá e esperou. Esperou, e esperou. Eles estavam demorando por demais, e isso é sempre um incomodo. O pequeno Winchester apoiou sua cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Tão cansado e preocupado, Sammy – como seu irmão o chamava – adormeceu.

A porta rangeu e oscilou antes de abrir completamente. Dean tentava não fazer barulho nenhum, mas era quase impossível, a porta dos fundos era velha demais. Ele estava fazendo isso pelo seu irmão, afinal, ele merecia.

Dean passou pela cozinha luxuosa e roubou uma maçã tão vermelha que lhe deixou com água na boca. Abocanhou a maçã e caminhou silenciosamente até a árvore gigante de Natal. Tão grande era a árvore, que ele foi obrigado a se perguntar como ela cabia na sala de teto remotamente baixo. Seu devaneios foram interrompidos quando seus olhos focalizaram o objetivo de tudo aquilo. O embrulho vermelho reluzente brilhava junto aos outros presentes.

Dean passou o final da tarde inteira observando a mulher embrulhar e resmungar, ele resmungaria também se aquilo não fosse se suma importância. Ele sabia exatamente qual embrulho pegar, e assim o fez. Pegou a caixa e saiu sorrateiramente pela mesma porta reclamona em que entrara.

- Porta chata. – Dean resmungou quando estava longe o bastante para falar em voa lata. Ele precisava corre, Sammy deveria estar apavorada pela sua demora.

O loiro apressou o paço e sorriu sentindo o peso em seu braço, sabia que essa pequena travessura animaria seu pequeno Sammy.

Sam se mexeu no sofá e respirou fundo, abriu os olhos devagar enquanto eles se acostumavam com a luminosidade do ambiente. Ele nem tinha percebida que tinha adormecido. Seus olhos ganharam foco, e ele se assustou ao ver seu irmão mais velho o olhando.

- Caramba, Dean! – o loiro sorriu.

- Bom noite, Cinderela. – o irmão debochou sorrindo, mas Sam fechou a cara, Dean vendo a expressão do irmão se apressou em adiantar as surpresa.

- Toma – ele estendeu o pacote – isso é pra você. – ele falou tímido, porém sorrindo.

- O que é... Dean, onde você pegou isso? – Sam abria o pacote sorrindo, mas ainda com receio dos atos do irmão.

- Isso não importa. Anda, abre logo, também quero ver como isso funciona. – Sam rasgou os últimos pedaços que embrulhavam o papel e olhou admirado.

- Dean, como... Como você... – Sam olhava os walk talk.

- Não importa, já disse. Vem vamos experimentar. – Sam levantou de pronto, tão ansioso quanto o irmão. Quase se esquecera do pequeno volume em seu bolso. Sorriu.

- Dean, toma. – Sam retirou o pequeno cola com um pingente um tanto que diferente.

- O que é isso? – a surpresa nos olhos do Winchester mais velho era nítida.

- O tipo Bobby me deu, disse que era muito especial. – enquanto falava, Dean colocava o objeto em seu pescoço. Acariciou o pingente, observando tal moldagem estranha e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Sam não o esquecera tal como ele não o esqueceu.

- Obrigado, Sam. Eu amei. – Dean falou e abraçou o irmão, para logo em seguida começar a brincadeira com o presente cujo Dean pegou 'emprestado'.


	5. Capítulo 5 – A Primeira Caça

**Capítulo 5 – A Primeira Caça**

O homem de jaqueta de couro preto surrada andava com passos pesados pela floresta de solo irregular, enquanto era seguido por mais dois meios homens. John Winchester tinha um rifle empunhado carregado com balas de prata. O lobisomem insistia em fugir, mesmo ferido.

Logo atrás do pai, Dean segurava firme entre suas mãos, a pequena caixa de balas de prata enquanto seu irmão menor, Sam, segurava o outro rifle carregado.

Os Winchesters andavam meio abaixados, tentando não chamar a atenção do meio homem e meio lobo que estava parado pouco a frente. O Lobisomem estava curvado para frente enquanto suas costas subiam e desciam, denunciado sua respiração difícil. Afinal a bala que atravessou seu ombro fez efeito.

John andou um pouco mais a frente e mirou o rifle em direção ao lobo, preparou o gatilho, que fez um pequeno _clack _quando armou, mas isso bastou para chamar a atenção da aberração. O Lobisomem se levantou em um salto e uivou alto, fazendo os ouvidos do Winchester mais novo doerem.

John atirou uma vez, mas o maldito bicho desviou. Tentou mais uma vez, outro tiro perdido. Mais uma, e outra, e mais uma outra vez. Balas perdidas, e o bicho continuava respirando e desviando dos tiros precisos de John. O Lobisomem já cansado e aflito partiu para cima dos Winchesters, John sorriu e mirou a arma para a direção do bicho e _clack._  
>Nada. <em>Clack. <em>Mais um nada.

Sem munição, o bicho se aproximava cada vez mais. John deu um passo para trás, seguido por Dean e Sam.

- Dean! Me dê essas balas moleque, corre. – John tentava colocar as balas no gatilho do rifles, mas elas pareciam ter vida própria e caiam fora da boca. – Corram! – ele gritou para os filhos que o olhavam com desespero – Anda, fujam! É UMA ORDEM!

Dean correu e puxou o irmão mais novo pelo braço, Sam tinha o peso do outro rifle nas mãos, ele olhou para trás e viu seu pai lutando para fugir dos dentes afiados do bicho asqueroso. Sam, parou e puxou seu braço das mãos firmes de Dean, correu um pouco a frente e parou, puxou o rifle para um pouco a frente de nariz e mirou, bem no meio, bem no coração.

-Sam! – Dean gritou chamando a atenção do bicho e de seu pai que estava caído.

- Sam fuja. – o lobisomem andou me direção ao menino - Não! – Sam sorriu e ...

_BANG!_

O uivo do lobo cortou mais uma vez os céus, alguns corvos voaram por sobre as arvores. E o lobo caiu morto no chão.

- Sam! Eu não disse para você corre? Dean, você não cuidou de seu irmão direito, ele poderia estar morto agora. Meu Deus, Dean! – o loiro abaixou a cabeça apenas escutando a bronca do pai.

- Pai, a culpa foi minha, que eu fugi dele. – Sam tentou argumentar, mas o que ganhou foi uma repreensão por tentar tirar a culpa do irmão. Ele sabia que não podia escapar disso, sabia que seu pai era cuidadoso com ele, e que Dean levava sempre a culpa, mas se ele não tivesse feito nada seu estaria morto agora.

Sam, olhando para suas mãos, ainda segurando firme o rifle carregado de balas de prata, suspirou pesado e que orgulho de si mesmo. Um meio sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios. Ele andou até o Impala e se aconchegou no banco traseiro. Sua primeira caça e matara um lobisomem. Nada mau! Ele pensou de si mesmo.


End file.
